1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tunnel-hulled boat having aeration capability.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Tunnel-hulled boats are known in the art. By providing one or more tunnels within a boat's hull improves one or more operating characteristics of the boat. Various designs and considerations have been taught with varying degrees of achievement. However, no prior art design has disclosed a tunnel-hulled boat design that greatly improves the operating characteristics of the boat in most modes of operation including fast speed, slow speed, gradual and sharp turning, shallow water operation and backing procedures or in most water conditions.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a tunnel-hulled boat that improves the operating characteristics of the boat in most modes of operation and under various sea conditions. Such a tunnel-hulled boat should be of relatively simple and straightforward design employing standard methods of manufacture to build.